1. Field of the Invention
An outdoor advertising system to support an inside flexible panel and an outside flexible panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Outdoor advertising billboard structures are generally found along a roadsides, roof tops and sides of buildings.
Older billboard structures commonly include a plurality of substantially planar panels mounted adjacent one another to form a large, flat area to accommodate the advertisement or message. The advertisement image can be painted directly on the panels of the billboard structure. Another method is to paste preprinted signs over the panels of the billboard structure.
Recently, flexible material signs or displays or the like are used on billboard or other structures capable of carrying a flexible sign. These signs are generally lightweight and relatively inexpensive to manufacture. A variety of methods are known for mounting these types of signs to billboard structures. One such method is to wrap the flexible material sign around a show surface of the billboard structure and tie opposing edges of the sign together using cord material or the like. Another method is to install elongated members or rods through hemmed edges formed in the sign and secure the elongated members to a billboard structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,615,178 shows an adjustable resilient support means and frame with a plurality of separate blocks formed from natural or synthetic rubber or rubber like materials. The frame is made from an element that is hollow and rectangular in shape. Bolts extend through bores in the blocks, one edge of each is positioned against the inner surface of the inner wall of the frame. The bolts transmit compressive forces to the block by nut and washer that are associated with the outer ends of the bolts and include nuts and washers. Adjustment of the nuts on the bolts tension is set in the sheet and can be varied to achieve desired tension. Connection between the sheet and the frame form a desired resilience or flexibility to the sheet allowing comfortable load support.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,382 discloses a circular screen frame assembly comprised of a screen, a support ring and an annular clamping and tensioning assembly. The annular clamping and tensioning assembly comprise a clamping and a tensioning ring. The support ring is positioned and held within the housing of the assembly. The clamping ring circumferentially secures the screen to the tensioning ring with the resulting annular clamping and tensioning assembly positioned about the support ring with adjustable fixing means. Tensioning of the circular screen is effected by horizontal or vertical displacement of the annular clamping and assembly with reference to the support ring about a plurality of points about the rings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,302 relates to a display sign cabinet having a main frame and a support frame formed by an extended box beam. The support frame is disposed along the periphery of the main frame with sufficient structural strength to substantially reduce the need for support braces and carrying a plurality of individual slidable clamping assemblies in a raceway at one side of the beam to secure and maintain a sign face under tension sufficient to withstand wind forces on the sign face.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,987 discloses an intermediate frame for a sign box having a first hinging member around its perimeter and having an outer face frame for supporting a face panel. The intermediate frame a generally rectangular construction with two ends, and a top and a bottom joining at corners, each of them having an outer wall, a face panel support connected with the outer wall and extending inwardly for supporting a face panel. A series of face frames for supporting a panel of flexible sign material and panel tensioning members for use therewith. are also included.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,988 teaches a tension mounting system and assembly for suspending a flexible sheet material in a taut condition from a generally planar support surface and providing selective tension adjustment of the flexible sheet material is provided for use in signs displaying advertising material such as billboards, signboards and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,594,932 shows sign mounting system to mount and tension a display sign. The display sign has a substantially planar surface to which support members are mounted to form a perimeter frame. Bracket assemblies are attached to the support members. The bracket assemblies retain the substrate and allow tensioning of the substrate to create a taut display. A bracket assembly may have rotatable members to facilitate installation of the substrate.
U.S. 2005/0262743 relates to a system and method for mounting a flexible material sign to a billboard structure includes a plurality of tensioning clamps affixed to the billboard structure. Each of the plurality of clamps includes a bracket adapted to be secured to the billboard structure and an adjustable J-bolt moveably secured to the bracket. The J-bolt includes a hooked section for passing through and hanging the flexible material sign to the billboard structure. To taughtly mount the flexible material sign to the billboard structure, the brackets are secured to the billboard structure with fasteners. The hooked sections of the J-bolts are passed through the sign to hang the sign from the billboard structure. The J-bolts are adjusted relative to the bracket to hang the sign a preselected distance from the billboard structure and to apply a tension to the sign to maintain a desired taughtness of the sign.